


Love on Board

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Penetration, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: On a cruise for Walking Dead fans, the reader encounters the men of her dreams





	Love on Board

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of my imagination. No disrespect to these men’s beautiful families.

I couldn’t believe it. I was finally living my dream. My bestie Suzy and I were on The Walking Dead cruise. A boat full of other fans as crazy for the show as we were. And we were joined by a handful of the show’s stars. Which is why I was here. Actually, I was here to see 3 of those stars specifically. 3 breathtaking men that turn every red blooded woman crazy with lust. Suzy and I were getting ready for a panel with one of those men, the other two having a panel later on.

Once we were dressed, our swimsuits on under our sundresses, we headed down to the deck that held the panels. 

A last minute change in panels caused them to place the 3 men I was most eager to meet, the men that haunted my dreams, together. Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Norman Reedus and Jon Bernthal. 

“Can you believe this?!” I whispered to my best friend, Suzy. “It’s like a dream come true!” I worked my way through the crowd, hoping to get closer to the stage. It was like the clouds parted as I was able to reach the edge of barricades separating the crowd from the stage. 

“Desperate much?” Suzy jabbed my side, a smirk on her face. I laughed her off, I was way too excited to care. 

Just then the moderator stepped up on the stage, walking to the middle. “Is everyone ready? Can I hear some ‘Hell ya’s?!’” The crowd erupted in cheers, me included. 

“Let’s give it up for some of our favorites from the Walking Dead world. First up, you know him as Rick’s partner, Shane Walsh, and now starring as Frank Castle, The Punisher, Mr. Jon Bernthal!

As he stepped onto the stage, I couldn’t help but swoon a bit, he was, after all, my first Walking Dead crush. My bestie whispering, “He’s better looking in person!” I didn’t want to miss a thing so I just nodded in agreement, my eyes never leaving the stage. 

“He’s everyone’s favorite loveable redneck, Daryl Dixon, Mr. Norman Reedus!” As Norman stepped on stage, the crowd erupted in hoots, a chorus of “I love you’s” and whistles, Suzy quickly joining in. He was her favorite so no surprise. 

“He’s the bad guy everyone loves to hate, or hates to love, the man with the bat, Negan, Mr. Jeffrey Dean Morgan!”

The crowd, which hadn’t calmed down from Norman’s entrance, became much louder and rowdier. And I, of course, joined in. 

“Calm down y/n!” Suzy grabbed my arm, acting like she was disapproving but quickly joined in. 

“I’m sorry Suzy, but he is freaking gorgeous! They all are!” As I was staring at Jeffrey, I kept taking quick glances at Norman and Jon. As the men began joking with each, I became utterly enthralled. These men, honestly took my breath away. 

I wasn’t even sure I took in what they were saying, just watching them, each one so amazingly handsome in their own way. But you always seemed to gravitate back towards Jeff & Jon. 

Norman, though not conventionally handsome, had a certain rough around the edges charm. Very handsome in his own right. 

Jon was swoon-worthy, so very manly, a masculinity that just made me gasp. 

Jeffrey, he was the whole package. The whole sexy swagger, manly man, rugged as fuck, that made your panties wet. His lip-licking, nose crinkling, adorably dimpled damn face that you just couldn’t look away from. 

Yes, I had it bad. 

“Y/N, what next?” 

“Huh?”

“It’s over, whatta we doing next?”

Looking up on the stage I realized it was over, the men standing up, chatting with each other. 

“Can we just hang out here, poolside for a bit?”

Suzy began giggling. “Oh, just want to watch them? I get it, they are all sights to behold! Sure why not. I’ve got a bit of a buzz and am in a good mood.” 

We made our way to a couple of lounge chairs, making sure we could still see the stage. 

“You know you’re practically drooling there, y/n?” 

“Oh, pffishh! I am not!”

I tried not to stare, but how could I ignore them? These men were gods, or at least, god-like. A little bit of heaven on earth. And I was this close to it. And I wanted them. Badly. 

I closed my eyes, the afternoon sun feeling so nice on my face. Falling asleep, I began dreaming, a wonderful dream featuring those beautiful men. But I was soon rudely awakened. 

“Wake up! Let’s go back to the cabin and get ready for the party tonight. I haven’t a clue which outfit I’m wearing and I need your help.” 

Back in our cabin, trying on outfits, enjoying some nice wine, I all but forgot about my desire. 

Heading down to the deck the party was on I started feeling excited. It had been awhile since I’d been out. I missed it, the parties, fun crowds, the drinking. I never drank to excess, but feeling that fun high from just a bit too much was so fucking enjoyable. 

We made our way through the crowd finding an empty table. “I’ll go get our drinks.” Suzy said as I climbed up onto the barstool. 

I took a look around at the crowd. There were people of all ages, everyone mingling, chatting, laughing. It seemed a bit more laid back than the usual bar scene, everyone there for the same reason, their love of The Walking Dead bringing them together in a different kind of friendship. 

I was looking down, noticing one of my freshly manicured nails had a tiny chip, making me frown. 

“Shit!” I muttered to myself. 

“I’m sorry?”

I knew that voice, but couldn’t believe it. Wasn’t sure I wanted to lift my face to see him, to look into those eyes. This had to be a dream. He cleared his throat, trying to get my attention thinking I must not have heard him. I had to look at him. And so, I did, slowly lifting my head to face him. 

And I choked, on nothing but air. There he stood, all 6 foot 2 inches of fucking manliness. 

“You okay sweetheart?” He placed his large palm on my back, patting it lightly, then rubbing it softly. I could feel the heat radiating off it. It felt so good. 

Breathe, breathe! I had to will myself to keep up bodily functions that normally would be automatic. I knew I needed to speak, but how? But I was saved when Suzy appeared, drinks in hand. 

“OMG! Hello! Uh, we love you!” She put the drinks down, non stop giggling as she sat next to me. 

“I’m afraid I scared your beautiful friend.” Jeffrey told her. “I was just going to ask if this seat was free, I’m so sorry darling, I’ll just be on my way.” He removed his hand from my back, making me audibly sigh. 

“No, uh, please, this seat is free!” I squeaked out, my voice so much higher than usual. 

“Are you sure?” He leaned down, so much closer to my face, looking directly into my eyes. 

“We’re sure!” Suzy chirped, kicking the extra stool out with her foot. 

He moved away from me just enough to grab the stool, pulling it directly next to me and sitting down. 

“So, how are you enjoying the cruise so far? No seasickness right?” He smiled, those damn dimples on full display. 

Suzy spoke up. “Nope, we’ve been juuuust fiiiine!” She giggled, obviously the wine she’d had earlier plus the whiskey she just downed, going to her head. 

“That’s good. Don’t want this beautiful lady sick in bed.” 

Was he talking to me?! I couldn’t wrap my head around it. So I just smiled nicely at him, grabbing the glass of god knows what Suzy had brought me, and downed it in one shot. 

Jeff grabbed my hand, causing me to squeak. “Easy there sweetheart! You’ve gotta pace yourself. We have plenty of night left!” 

“Fuck dood! We’ve been lookin’ for ya!” It was Norman Reedus. And behind him, pulling away from eager fangirls, was Jon Bernthal. 

I’m drunk and dreaming, that’s it. Because this can’t be real. I can’t be sitting here with Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Jon Bernthal and Norman Reedus. Nope. 

“Mind if these gentlemen join us dolls?” Jeffrey looked right at me, those hazel eyes boring into me. 

“Oh, of course they can!” Suzy hiccuped, covering her mouth and giggling. “Come sit here Norman!” She patted the stool nearest her. 

I began to feel braver, figuring if I was dreaming, why not enjoy myself? No one would be the wiser as it would all be safe inside my head. 

We all began chatting, Suzy and I peppering them with TWD questions. And they answering us both happily. It was like we were old friends just catching up. 

“Can I let you in on a little secret doll?” Jeff had leaned into, almost whispering into my ear, the vibrations from his deep baritone heading straight to my core, making me rethink my panty choice. 

“Um, sure?!” I was almost afraid to ask. 

“We saw you from the stage. All 3 of us.” He winked, his tongue darting out across his bottom lip. “We know how you feel about us. All 3 of us.”

My eyes must have grown 3 sizes bigger. How could he possibly know that? 

“Uh, you saw me?” 

“I most certainly fucking did. And I pointed you out to Bubba and Jon.” His eyes never leaving mine as his hand landed on my bare thigh. 

I tried to stay calm. But all I could think of, what I realized, was that his hand, on my leg, was most certainly not a dream. It was real. Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s hand was touching my bare skin, very close to my… UGH! 

“So…” He had now moved impossibly closer, his lips grazing my ear. “what do you say to going somewhere much more private?” 

I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, so afraid I might make a noise, panicked my body would betray me and he would know exactly what he was doing to me. I wanted, needed, to look cool, unaffected by his moves. 

“Uh, but I’m here with my frie…” I looked up to see Suzy was gone, Norman too. “What the?!”

“Looks like she saw what she wanted and fucking took it. That leaves me and Jon. All alone doll.” He gave me this sad puppy dog look, pouty lips and all. I couldn’t help the giggle. 

“Whatta say sweetheart?” Jon was suddenly standing behind me, his hands reaching out lightly to massage my shoulders. 

Something inside me switched, on or off, I’m not sure. All I know is in that moment, that glorious moment, I decided to throw caution, and god willing, my panties, to the wind. 

I began to stand, both men attempting to help me. Jeff taking my hand while Jon pulled my bar stool back. 

“So where to gentlemen?” I winked in both their directions. A smirk on my cherry red lips. 

“How about my stateroom Doll?” Jeffrey purred in my ear. 

Not counting on my voice, I just nodded. We left out of the bar, heading straight for the elevator. As the doors opened, we stepped inside, Jeff’s hand landed on my lower back causing shivers to run up and down my spine. 

“Nervous darlin’?” Jon asked, startling me out of my thoughts. 

“Kind of?” I wasn’t sure how to answer, I didn’t want to scare them away with the wrong words. 

“No need to be.” Jeff whispered in my ear, causing another wave of shivers. 

“But we also want to make sure you are sure of this?” Jon motioned between you all. 

“Yes, I’m sure.” I glanced up at them both, a shy smile on my lips. 

“You are fucking adorable doll face!” Jeffrey pulled me tightly into his side making me squeak. 

“We’re sharing Morgan.” Jon snickered, leaning down to kiss the top of my head. 

Whoa, wow. 

The elevator chimed, letting us know we reached Jeff’s deck. The doors opened and Jeff gently guided me out the door. 

“To the right sweetheart, fifth door on the left.” 

We reached the door, Jeffrey bringing his keycard out to open it. I stepped inside, taking in the opulence. 

“Wow! This is so nice!” I couldn’t help it. It was a beautiful room. 

“They do set us up nicely.” Jeff spoke, leading me over to a sofa. “Sit doll.” 

I sat down, Jeff sitting next to me, right next to me. So close our legs were touching, his body heat sinking into my bare thigh. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. 

“I gotta use your bathroom Morgan, pour me a glass?” Jon yelled as he stepped out of the living area. 

“I’m not your fucking bartender Bernthal!” He stood up, turning quickly to offer me his hand. “Come help me y/n, I’ll pour us all a little something.”

I stood, making sure my too short dress wasn’t hiked up too far. I followed him to the bar, still a bit wobbly from the drinks I already had. 

“So what will your poison be sweet thing?” Jeff’s tongue darting out across his lips, causing my thighs to clench together tightly. 

“I think maybe I should pass, I’m still a bit tipsy.” I giggled. I turned to look out the window noticing the huge deck. I jumped when Jon’s hand landed on my ass, just a light slap. 

“Fuck girl, you are smoking hot from behind!” 

Giggling again, my voice almost a whisper as I thanked him. Hoping he didn’t notice the blush forming on my cheeks. 

“Let’s head out on the patio.” Jeff led the way outside to a grouping of soft seats. 

I sat down in a chair, both men just staring at me. Shit, did I have something on my face, in my hair? 

“Y/N, why are you sitting by yourself, get that sweet ass over here!” Jon patted the empty seat between both of them. I swallowed hard, standing to make my way to them. 

And then it happened, so quickly I couldn’t stop it. I tripped. Landing right into Jeff’s lap, my face that is. 

“Sweetheart! Are you okay?” Jeff was pulling me up and onto his lap. And I was trying so hard not to cry, the tears beginning to form. “Oh sweet girl, it’s okay! Are you hurt?” He began rubbing my back, pushing my loose hair back from my face. 

“I’m…okay, I’m just, so embarrassed!” I brought my hands up to hide my face. Humiliated. 

“No, no need to be embarrassed sweetheart, that rug is loose, any one of us could have tripped.” He took ahold of my feet, pulling them up into his lap, taking my shoes off and rubbing them. And fuck if that didn’t feel good. 

Jeff was now wiping the few tears that had made their way onto my cheeks, surprising me when he leaned in to kiss all over my face rapidly finding my mouth. It was such a sweet gentle kiss that turned heated when his tongue snaked its way over my lips and into my mouth. Our tongues began dancing the dance of domination, Jeff quickly winning. I brought my hands up behind his neck and into his short waves. 

I was so into our ministrations that I almost didn’t feel Jon’s hands slowly massaging their way up my legs, reaching my dress hem and sneaking underneath. He continued moving upward, my dress bunching up, until he reached his destination. 

“Silk, my favorite.” He growled as he ran his fingers over my now damp panties. “May I?” He had a hold of the lace waistband, asking permission to remove them. 

As we pulled away for air, I looked down towards Jon. 

“Yes.” I panted. 

Jeff was now nipping at my neck, finding that sweet spot where my neck melds into my shoulder. One hand grasping at my still clothed breasts, the other reaching around to my back, unzipping my dress. 

Jon’s fingers pulled at my panties, sliding them down, not stopping to touch me, just drawing it out, taking his time. 

I felt so many sensations at once, it was almost an overload. Jeff’s nips and licks on my neck, shoulder. His hands pulling my dress down, one hand undoing my bra hook. My bra falling, my breasts freed, my nipples becoming hard from the cool night air. Jon’s fingers gently tugging my panties down my legs, the delicate feather touch causing goosebumps to erupt all over my over sensitive body. 

As quick as it all began, it ended. 

“Can you stand up baby?” Jeff asked in his gravelly voice causing me to shiver. 

“Yes? I think?” I was a bit confused as to what was going on. My dress was around my waist now, my panties in Jon’s hands. My bra god knows where, my breasts exposed. 

I slipped my feet off of Jon’s lap, dropping them to the floor. As I stood, my dress slid the rest of the way down my body, pooling at my feet. I stepped out of it, pushing it aside. And there I stood, completely bare, my naked body fully exposed. In front of two men that I adored. 

“Fucking breathtaking baby, fucking breathtaking.” Jeff breathed out. 

“Gorgeous darling.” 

I felt self conscious, on display, bare, all of me. It must have shown on my face because both men leaned forward, each taking one of my hands. 

“It’s okay y/n. Let’s go inside.” Jeff stood, as did Jon, Jeff taking the lead while Jon waved me ahead. When we got back inside, Jeff spoke. 

“Bed?” He looked hesitant, but I nodded yes. I wanted them, I did. And I wouldn’t let my self doubt or nerves stop me from this once in a lifetime experience. 

As I made my way towards the bed, I glanced over my shoulder at both men. How did I ever end up here? My own fucking personal heaven. 

I crawled up onto the bed reaching the headboard and turning around. Both Jeff and Jon standing at the end of the bed, watching my every move. Their eyes lust blown and so very dark. Glancing down their bodies I notice both are quite “ready” for what was coming, in more ways than one. 

Their “looks” sent a wave of different feelings, sensations, through my mind, body. I felt totally exposed, on display. But I was not at all self conscious from it. They looked at me as if I was the most beautiful, most glorious creature they had ever laid eyes upon. 

“You are fucking marvelous darlin’, a sight to behold.” Jon spoke, a smile a mile wide upon his handsome face. 

“Amen brother. A piece of art, a fucking masterpiece doll. And as much as I would love to stand here drinking you in, I have a few other things I would fucking rather be doing with you right now.” Jeff growled, his tongue running over his amazingly white teeth. 

My desire for both men causing me to become suddenly, and extraordinarily, bold. 

“How about you both give me a bit of a show?” I sat forward, beginning to crawl down the bed to where they stood. Reaching the end, I sat back on my feet, my hands itching to touch them. 

They laughed, a gruff throaty sound coming from both. 

“Wanna see us strip doll?” Jon winked at me as he backed up to sit down in a plush chair across from the bed. He slipped his boots off, socks next. 

Jeffrey did the same thing, dropping into a chair that was in the opposite corner. His eyes never left mine as he began to undress, boots, socks, pants, shirt. Until he was left in a pair of black boxer briefs. 

I wasn’t sure where to direct my eyes. Jeff stood, walking back over to the bed, his gaze never wavering. And I was staring at his very obvious bulge. 

“Like what you see sweetheart? Wanna touch?” He purred, his hand reaching out to cup my chin, tilting my face upward. “Now, as much as I would enjoy your delicate hands on my very hard cock, I need to touch you, every fucking gorgeous inch of you.” 

Jon appeared beside him, completely naked. I tried not to show the surprise, the shock, but my face betrayed me.

“S’ok sweetheart, you can look, no need to be shy.” 

As Jon spoke, and I unabashedly stared, Jeff climbed on the bed unbeknownst to me, his arms sneaking around my waist, his lips on my neck causing me to yelp in surprise. 

In a muffled voice, Jeff laughed, his face now buried in me. “Sorry baby, I couldn’t wait.” 

I felt the bed dip as Jon joined us, his hand running up my leg. Jeff’s hands coming up to my cheeks. “I need to taste you y/n, may I?” He sounded almost out of breath, desperate. 

“Yes, yes.” I blurted out. 

“Can you lay back doll, let us take care of you?” Jon asked. 

I nodded my head, crawling backwards up the bed, my eyes watching them both, not wanting to be surprised. 

Jon followed me up the bed, laying beside me. I sighed, he was so handsome up close and I just wanted to take it, him, all in. 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Jeff growled, his hands on my calves, slowly moving upwards. Taking his time, drawing out the delicious pleasure of his touch. 

Jon’s fingers began threading through my hair, his eyes gazing at me. I felt so special, so loved. Jon leaned in, his face inches from me. He lips brushed over mine, just barely touching. His tongue tickling my lips, requesting entrance. Which I gave willingly. Our tongues intertwining, tasting each other. 

Jeff’s hands now at that oh so sensitive spot that can make a girl beg for more. His fingers crawling closer to my core. Suddenly he pulled his hands away, his face replacing them. I could feel his warm breath on my damp center, making me twitch with excitement. 

“Be careful darling!” He snickered as he placed his hands on my thighs, propping them open. 

Jon’s hands were now on my breasts, squeezing each one with a featherlight touch, slipping upward and delicately tweaking each nipple into a hardened peak. His lips were now on my neck, my ear, licking, nipping, kissing my over sensitive skin, causing shivers all over. 

Jeff’s face was now right at my entrance, just sniffing, breathing me in. “Fuck baby girl! You smell like fucking dessert! And I’m gonna enjoy myself!” He dove in, causing me to jump, almost knocking Jon off of the bed. 

“I’m so, uh… l so sorry!” I gasped, his tongue running back and forth between my clit and pussy, driving me mad. I wanted to squirm, tried to. But Jeff’s large hands had a death grip on my thighs. 

Jon was laughing at my reaction, making me a bit self conscious. I frowned, imagining that he was rethinking his decision to be here. 

“I’m sorry y/n, I wasn’t laughing at you,” his hands clutching my neck. “it was more of a nervous laugh. I’d never laugh at you beautiful.” 

Both men had stopped their action, Jeff now moving up towards the head, a look of concern on his face. 

“Baby doll, are you second guessing this? We would never force you to do anything you don’t want sweetheart, you understand that right?” Jeff was now on my right, his hand running up and down my arm, the heat building up. 

“Jeff’s right sweets, say no and we’ll stop. I won’t lie and say I won’t be disappointed. But shit doll, speaking for myself, I want you to be happy with whatever is going down.” He leaned down, lightly kissing my temple. 

“Ditto everything Jon’s said, darlin’. This is all about you. But fuck, the things you are doin’ to me!” He licked his lips, moving to place a soft kiss on my lips. 

These men were everything I dreamed and more. I hadn’t been treated very well by men in my past, causing me to be very much gun shy. But Jeff, Jon, the way they looked at me, spoke about me, like I was someone to be revered, adored, loved. 

“I want this,” I whispered “whatever this may be.” I closed my eyes, sighing. “Just please don’t break my heart.”

“Oh fuck, sweetheart, I’d never do that. You are a princess, and should be treated as such.” Jeff pulled me completely into his arms. “And I want nothing more to show you the effect you have had on me in such a small time.” He nuzzled into my hair, kissing my head, his lips staying there. 

I could feel Jon’s hands on my back, a gentle caress. “You are way to amazing, a stunning beauty that can fucking steal a man’s heart with one glance. Doll, don’t ever doubt that. Fucking kill me if I ever do anything to hurt you.” 

I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was truly feeling love for the first time. Maybe it was the being in the arms of two incredibly handsome, sweet and sensitive men. Maybe it was the salt air, I didn’t know, and honestly didn’t care. I just knew what I wanted, what I needed. And I would get it. 

“Take me, please!”

I could tell they were silently communicating with each other, feeling a thickness in the air. Jeff took a hold of my face, our lips meeting in an instantly hot and heated kiss, his tongue discover mine and fighting for dominance. Jon’s hands moved downward from my back, over my curvy hips to grasp a hold of my ass, squeezing tightly and making me squirm. 

While Jeff and I continued our kiss, Jon grabbed my hip with his left hand, his right squeezing between my clenched thighs, urging my leg upward. His fingers finding my wet and wanting pussy, causing me to moan into Jeff’s mouth. 

Jeff pulled his hands away from my face, placing them on my breasts, rapidly squeezing and tugging at my nipples. Our lips pulling apart only to catch a quick breath. 

Jon slowly entered me with two fingers, another slipping forward to find my eager clit. I writhed around as much as I could with their heavy bodies pinning me in place. I was nearing my end, quicker than I ever had before. As I came, each man slowed their ministrations, just light touches and soft whisper kisses all over my body. 

“I don’t know about Jon, y/n, but I need you, now.” Jeff growled in my ear. 

“Fuck yeah. Are you up to both of us sweetheart? I promise to be gentle and will stop the minute you say so.” Jon spoke into my hair, causing shivers.

“Yes, yes, please. I need you both.” 

It happened so quickly, a whirlwind of movements arms, legs, lips, delicate touches and both men were well seated inside me, moving slowly, soothingly, as if I might break. But it felt like heaven. 

They began quickening their pace, moving in perfect unison. As Jeff joined our lips once again, Jon began nipping at my neck, quickly finding out how much I enjoyed that small spot where my shoulder meets my neck. His tiny licks and nips driving me wild. 

I felt a change of pace, both men nearing their ends, Jeff was now slamming up, his tip hitting my cervix and causing me to whimper from the pleasure. Jon was trying to keep his pace steady, trying hard not to be too rough, but I could take it. I reached back to grasp his neck, whispering “it’s okay.” 

Upping his speed, I wondered if it was possible to die from too much pleasure. Soon the cabin became full of moans, grunts, sighs and screams. I was a bundle of hyped up nerve endings, shocks, sparks, shakes and shivers running up and down me, head to toes. I felt a great warmth entering me as both Jeff and Jon came, filling me up with their hot seed. It became surreal, almost otherworldly, the pleasure, the overwhelming feeling of love. 

We laid together, a big mess of sweaty legs and arms intertwined together. But it felt wonderful to me. The smell of each man, Jon, a strong manly cologne mixed with liquor and mints. Jeff, a lighter clean smelling cologne, with a hint of leather, coffee and cigs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was startled, trying to sit up but realizing I couldn’t move, a heavy weight on me. What the hell? And then it all came rushing back. The panel, the bar. Jeff, Jon. I turned my head to see Jeffrey, sleeping with both arms encircling me, his head against mine. 

“Morning darlin’. Sleep well?” His gruff voice turning me to mush. 

“Uh, good, great actually. You?” 

“Like a fucking baby.” He pulled me tightly, causing me to roll over onto him. “That’s better.” He began rubbing my back. “Jon had early morning ops so he left after you fell asleep. Said he see you later.” He kissed my forehead. “But not if I can help it.” 

I tilted my head to look up at him, silently questioning his comment. 

“Last night was a one time thing. I’ve never done that and don’t plan on doing it again.” 

I was stunned. I mean, I knew that this was just a fling, a shipboard romance. I understood that. But wow, what he said, so blunt and to the point. It stung. And he must have seen the look on my face. 

He sat up, bringing me with him, pulling me into his lap. “Fuck! Sometimes I speak before I think! NO! I didn’t mean that WE are a one time thing! I mean sharing you, Jon, THAT is a one time thing.” 

Tilting my head again to look at him, “I’m confused?” 

“Sweetheart, I had an amazing night with you. I didn’t care if I had to share, if that’s the only way I could fucking be with you, then so be it. You did something to me, the minute I first laid eyes on you. And I knew I had to pursue you, couldn’t let you get away. And I would like to find out what it is between us.”

Was he saying what I think he was saying?! “Uh, yes, yes, I’d very much like that. I feel it too. No one has made me feel like this, so special, like I matter.” 

“You matter y/n, to everyone. But most especially to me.” And then he kissed me. A sweet deep kiss that almost sucked the air right out of me. 

When we finally came up for air, he placed me beside him on the bed, standing up. 

“I’ve gotta shower, join me doll?” And he gave me the triple threat, a wink, dimples on full display, and the tongue dart out. 

And I knew I was in trouble.


End file.
